Car American Idol: Round 3
by flipemma28
Summary: The gang is on their way to Florida to visit Renee, and on the way to the airport. You know what that means... Car American Idol!
1. Intro

**as for a question befre on who wins...this is just for fun for the characters, there is no winner.**

**Chapter one**

**  
**Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were all on our way to the airport, to go visit Renee and Phil in Florida. We haven't seen them in about a year now so we wanted to drop by and visit them. And, of course, we were about to play our favourite car game....CAR AMERICAN IDOL! Last time we all, except Rosalie and Alice, had to sing something slightly embarassing, so now we are practically praying for it not to happen again.

"OK time for an order!" Jasper yelled.

"First?" he said.

"ME!" I yelled.

"Second?" Alice put her hand up.

"Third?"

"I guess I will" Edward said.

"Fourth?" No one put their hand up.

"Ok, i'll go fourth. Who wants to go fifth?" Jasper asked.

"I do" Rosalie said.

"And i'll go last!" Emmett yelled!

"Ok order: Bella, Alice, Edward, Me, Rosalie, Emmett. Good?" he asked. We all nodded. "Then lets play!" Then he turned on my song.


	2. Bella

**Chapter one:**

Jasper turned on the radio and it was my turn. Once I heard the song I thought _Yes! A song I actually like and won't embarass me!_ Everyone looked at me and I started singing.

_"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I looked over at Edward and he was just smiling at me. I smiled back at him and continued singing.__

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus]"

I stopped singing and everyone clapped. Now it was Alices turn...

**aha i love that song so i had to put it in. the song was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Alice next.**_  
_


	3. Alice

**Chapter two**

Wow, that wasn't actually that bad! OK time for Alice!

"Alice, it's your turn!" Rosalie screamed. Woah, I think she is REALLY getting into this round. Anyway Jsper turned on the radio, and Alices favourite song came on. Lucky Girl.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMJ! I love this song!" Alice screamed. She turned the volume up to its peak and started to sing.

_"We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

_Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi"_

Everyone was laughing at how, ALICE, that song was. When everyone finally calmed down, Jasper got ready for the next song.

Edward's.

* * *

**tell me what you think. II am absolutely obsessed with that song so I had to put it in! The song was Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. R&R! :)**


	4. Edward

**Chapter three**

Jasper went to the radio but Edward cut him off.

"Jasper, do I really have to sing? I just wanna hold Bella!" He then gave me puppy-dog eyes that would beat Alice's. But I wasn't gonna break.

"No! You have to sing or else you can't stay with me and Nessie tonight!" I threatened. His eyes went wide, and he nodded his head frantically.

''Good one Bella!" Emmett praised, bumping fists with me. I jsut smirked and turned to Jasper.

"Turn it on Jasper" I ordered. He twisted the dial, and one of my FAVOURITE songs came on!

"Yay! I love this song!" Me and Alice screamed at the same time. Edward just rolled his eyes and began to sing.

_"So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night  
I'm on  
Another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
But then again now so am I  
Take what you wanna take  
What you wanna take  
What you.._

_  
I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 am  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you.._

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore I  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to.._

_The times are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day  
Another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces  
The pieces  
The piece of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a.._

_  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder if your daddy's home  
I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it  
No matter where I go  
I'm coming back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I.._

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you_

_Take Me Home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you till I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die"_

I sighed. "I love that song. Its so sweet!. Thank you for singing it, love." I said and hugged him.

"Your welcome. Now it's Jasper's turn."

* * *

**aha I love that song! It is stuck in my head! Anyway the song was Cross My Heart y Mariana's Trench. R&R! :)**


	5. BANNER

OK, i have a proposition for you. If anyone wants to make a banner for my storiee, go right ahead. If you make one, tell me and i'll put it on my site. Thanks guys :)


End file.
